


Aching For You

by anysin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bloodplay, Fearamid, M/M, Masochism, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: During his torture at the Fearamid, Ford lets his feelings for Bill shine through. Billford.





	Aching For You

After few rounds of electrocution, Bill takes Ford to the throne room.

“Strip him,” Bill orders his followers, tossing Ford among them. “We’re going to start with a good ol’ whipping.”

Of course, Ford tries to run, but it’s a fruitless attempt; he is captured within seconds and dragged to the middle of the throne room, where one maniac holds him still from his arms while the others start to tear his clothing off his body. All the while, Bill glares at him from his throne, his eye cold.

That icy gaze makes Ford feel cold too, much more so than his nudity does. Once he’s completely bare, the monsters let him go, retreating from him as Bill snaps his fingers. Chains shoot up from the floor, snatching Ford from his neck, wrists and ankles, forcing him down to his knees.

“Right where you belong, am I right, Stanford?”

When the whipping begins, Bill doesn’t get down from his throne to do it himself. Even his monsters don’t do it; the whip floats in the air as it works on Ford’s back all on its own, curling up and lashing out with all its might, turning Ford’s back into a patchwork of red stripes. Ford’s attempts to not scream turn out to be just that: attempts. It’s especially painful when the whip focuses on his ass and the backs of his thighs; for a couple of times, the tail of the whip even slices between Ford’s legs, sharp and agonizing.

Agonizing- and something else.

“Oh, what is this? What is this!”

Ford hates how part of him is happy to hear Bill laugh.

Bill is floating over to him down, shrinking down to a smaller size. He lands on the floor before Ford’s crouched, bleeding figure, reaching out with a single finger so he can tip Ford’s face up from his chin. Ford sneers at him, although there is no strength behind it; he swallows as he feels Bill stare at him, refusing to meet his amused eye.

“After all this time, Sixer?” Bill laughs, sliding his other hand down to Ford’s throat, and a moment later to his chest as well. His smooth little palm passes over Ford’s pecs, giving one nipple a pinch, then the other one.

“A little attention from me and you get all lit up?”

Ford could claim that it’s not Bill, that it was just the whip that has made all the blood in him rush between his legs, made his cock stand up rigid between his thighs. But there is no denying the fact that now that Bill is there, his already swollen cock seems to swell more still, jerking rhythmically between his legs as Bill strokes his chest. Bill stretches out his arm, running his palm over the hard plane of Ford’s stomach while he pushes the thumb of his other hand up against Ford’s lips, massaging them softly.

“If I only,” Bill starts, and Ford can’t stand it anymore; he opens his mouth, letting Bill’s thumb sink inside before exposing his teeth, biting down.

All Bill needs to do is to scream for Ford to know that his gesture has been for nothing; Bill is simply amused, cackling out loud even as Ford’s teeth sink deep into his flesh, piercing his skin. Bill’s blood flows into Ford’s mouth, thick and viscous, much more than human blood is; Ford groans in surprise, trying to spit Bill’s thumb out, but Bill thrusts it deeper into his mouth, spilling more blood onto Ford’s tongue. The hand that has been resting on Ford’s belly moves away, thrusting between his legs to grasp his cock tight.

“If I only knew you still cared so much,” Bill says, his gaze so warm now that Ford’s whole body seems to turn into one big chill.

Above him, the whip lashes out again, biting into the already bleeding wound on Ford’s hip. Ford cries out in surprise, pulling his teeth out of Bill’s thumb so he won’t accidentally bite it off, but Bill makes no move to remove it from his mouth. Instead, he starts to thrust it in and out between Ford’s lips, rubbing it against his tongue and forcing him to consume more and more of Bill’s blood while Bill continues to stroke his cock, almost yanking on it.

“If I only knew.”

Ford’s mouth is so full of blood now that he has to swallow, which makes Bill let out a soft sound of pleasure. Bill jerks on his cock, squeezing and pulling at it and stroking his thumb over the dripping head, relentless with his onslaught of touch until Ford is coming into his hand. The whip strikes Ford between his legs right on the moment of his orgasm, making him scream around the thumb in his mouth.

Blood spills over his lower lip when Bill yanks his thumb out, lifting it up so he can show Ford the bleeding wound on the black flesh. Within seconds, it’s knitting shut before his eyes, and soon Bill is unharmed again.

Ford knows the same won’t be the case with him.

“Time to up the ante!” Bill gives Ford a firm smack on his welted ass, palming the side of his face gently with his other hand before pulling away. The whip lashes out again, and this time, it’s made of thunder.


End file.
